


All the Best Bud

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Indy 500, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: Racing is all about distance, and there’s a lot between them.Fernando has spent a month getting ready for the Indy 500, and Mark can't be there, but that doesn't mean he's completely absent.





	All the Best Bud

Fernando read the tweet with a small smile spreading across his lips, he knew why Mark couldn’t come out to see him. He had other obligations, and although he wasn’t bothered about missing Monaco, he was bothered by the fact Mark had to go to present there. And then was going on to the TT afterwards. When Mark had let him know he couldn’t make it, he hid the pout and pretended he was perfectly okay with it all, but he had gone to Le Mans, he had even waved the flag for Mark’s race.

But seeing the tweet at least told him Mark was actively thinking of hi, and then there was that picture too. Mark had told him before that it was one of his favourites, it was at the peak of their time together in Formula One, Red Bull and Ferrari, red and blue, rivals but great friends.

Even now he thought back to how he could have done better to persuade Mark to have joined him at Ferrari, it would have put their friendship under strain now doubt, but all the frivolous press things would have been so much more fun. They could have developed the car brilliantly, Mark was excellent at giving technical feedback, Adrian Newey had even said. 

But deep down, Fernando knew he would have done anything to win, and Ferrari were more than happy to use team orders. And they would have, and seeing how it had destroyed Mark over the years at Red Bull, there was no way they would have the relationship they had now, if he had signed that contract.

So in a way he was grateful Mark had been the sensible one.

Checking in with a few other accounts he caught Mark again. McLaren had set up a viewing party in the motorhome in Monaco, and right on the edge was the very recognisable face of Mark. 

“Fernando?”

“Si?” He answered his father.

“Is okay to come in?”

Getting up, Fernando opened the door and was surprised to see an extra person with his mother and father. “Alan!”

“Alright mate.”

Mark had tempered the bad news of his absence with the information that his father would be going instead to make sure there was a Webber presence alongside him on his big day. It had touched him immensely that Alan made the journey. “Si, big day.” He was nervous, there was only so much preparation he could do, but he was going into a new race format. He felt every inch the rookie he was.

“Very big, but we will be proud no matter what.” Jose assured along with Ana.

They chatted for a little while longer until he really had to go and get ready, walking out with his parents he could feel the weight of expectation, but he welcomed it. It meant he had a chance. It meant that people were expecting him to win, not just scrape a finish, or waiting for his car to give up on him. It made him feel worthy.

\---

He knew he was holding his breath as the race went green, surrounded by people in the McLaren motorhome, Mark had been wondering if he had managed to see Fernando before the race but a simple text told him everything he needed to know.

Just seen him, he’s looking good, got everything crossed for you. Dad.

Grinning that his father always ended his texts the same way despite explaining numerous times he had didn’t need to because he had his number. But Mark was secretly very glad. And he was glad his father was there for him.

“He’ll do it Mark, he’s one of the best. Ever.”

Mark dipped his head a little when he nodded back to David’s comment, he felt almost the same. But he was tempted to say Fernando was the best, but grinned to himself because he knew that was down to his heart.

“Yeah, he’s going to pave the way for the rest of us to have a go. Not myself though because he’s an absolute lunatic, but everyone loves him over there don’t they?”

Mark was nodding again, but keeping his head up to take on what Jenson said, Fernando had lost places at the start, but he had complete faith that he get them back. And watching him overtake drivers made his heart sing, he wanted to go to the front and shout to everyone to look at how talented he was. Shout at the Honda executives to pull their fingers out and fix the engine because Fernando was only ever deserving of a top car, he was giving them his best years, and they were giving him fuck all.

When he took a risk to overtake Tony Kanaan, every hair on his body stood on end as others gasped. He was brilliance defined.

\---

No.

Please no.

Not here.

Not now.

A handful of laps to go, he had dropped back to give himself the very best chance to win it, Fernando couldn’t do anything but pull over as the engine gave up. The marshals were over in an instant to guide him off the track and drag off his stricken car, and giving a wave to the crowd his heart was lifted somewhat by the enormous cheer that went up around him.

Keeping his helmet on because he didn’t want anyone to see how much he was hurting, Fernando tried his best to walk tall for his team. They had given him such a wonderful chance, he had to keep it together to respect them.

After seeing everyone on the pitwall briefly, Fernando was sent back to freshen up and clear his head before his press conference. What he would do for a hug right now.

Dumping his helmet down, Fernando slumped down on the small sofa and put his head into his hands and tried his best to focus on the high he got from actually competing. He was truly competitive, overtaking pretty much when he wanted to, learning every lap. He hoped his parents were proud of him, and his sister and the rest of the family too.

Falling back Fernando glanced around the room was realised how much he was going to miss it all, the people, the atmosphere, the opportunity. Closing his eyes for a moment, when they opened he spotted a white envelope with familiar handwriting on the front.

It was Mark.

Neatly opening it he pulled out a couple of pages and read each and every single word carefully, soaking up the love and care that he had put down on paper. It was so full of assurances that he was right for making the choice, and right for taking the risk, Fernando could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Mark was always so willing to support him no matter where in the world they were.

\---

“Oh...shit.” Seeing Fernando’s car slow in the back of the picture had Mark’s heart drop through to the bottom of the harbour. He didn’t deserve that, he deserved the best, the very best. It was what he promised him.

“Come on,” Jenson huffed beside him. “Are they kidding?” Fernando was escaping Formula One for a chance at victory and yet another Honda engine had failed him. “I’m done.” Finishing off his drink he gave Mark’s shoulder a squeeze. “I didn’t pee in his seat by the way.”

“Glad to hear that mate, this is it for you isn’t it?” Mark knew inherently what it was like to know when it was time to go.

“Yeah, I only did this for Fernando, and now I know what you meant when I came to yours.” He had needed advice about retirement, and knew Mark was the best person to go to, and they sat for hours with cups of tea arriving regularly. “Triathlons from now on, and maybe of bit of rallycross.”

“Nascar?”

“Yeah, that too,” he beamed at David who had joined in. “So I’ll leave you guys to it, I’ve got a gorgeous woman who deserves my attention.”

Mark watched David watch Jenson go and felt a pang of sadness for him, unrequited love was tough to see and experience. He had been there for years. “I’m going to push off too, I’ve really got to get moving and catch my flight.”

“Of course, I’m going to take as much as I can from McLaren’s hospitality, then find someone to occupy me tonight.”

“David,” Mark began, “don’t do this to yourself.”

“I know, I know.” David stood up to get himself another drink. “But I can’t stop, not yet.” Keeping his voice low, he was grateful Mark understood what he was going through.

“Take care of yourself.” Giving him a brief one armed hug, Mark ducked out with his phone out ready to call.

“Alright dad.”

\---

“Hey buddy.”

“Hola.”

“Mate, I just…” He wasn’t sure what he could say.

“I got your letter.” Fernando didn’t want a pity party.

“Ya did?”

“Mmm hmm, is what my heart wanted to read.” Love poured off of the pages so clearly he instantly felt buoyed.

Mark was so glad his father had managed to leave it somewhere Fernando could find it after the race. He wished it could have been under different circumstances, and that he was reading it after a win. “Good.”

“Is better than good!” Fernando laughed. “Is just like your vows, it makes me feel so loved.” Their wedding was not quite as intimate as they would have liked in terms of size, but Fernando had a recording of Mark reciting his vows that his listened to whenever he needed to hear them. “You think I race well?”

“Well?! Mate you were sensational, those overtakes were incredible, I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

“I could do better next time.”

“No doubt about it buddy, I loved watching you, and I’ll be there next time.” He knew their time was limited, so he made an effort to rush and tell him everything he could before he really had to leave. “Not a single person can say you did anything wrong, your talent shone out like a beacon mate.”

Fernando didn’t know what to say to that, Mark had a wonderful way with words he would never admit to, everything he said he knew was straight from his heart. “I need to get to the press conference,” Fernando muttered as he heard a knock at the door.

“Ah of course, I’ll know you’ll smash that too, go put a smile on everyone’s face. Just like you’ve been doing all day.” Mark was desperate to see him, but the data signal in Monaco was rubbish and he would have wasted precious time getting it to work. “I love you.”

“Te amo,” Fernando sighed dreamily as he heard another knock at the door. “I really need to go.”

“I’ll be back home soon, go have fun and celebrate, I love you Fernando. And I’m prouder than you can imagine.” 

“Te amo.”

“Love you.”

They ended the call with matching smiles, and Mark had Susie giving him a soft look as she had clearly overheard.

“How’s the husband?”

“Alright,” Mark replied with the smile still on his face. “Disappointed obviously, but he did good.”

“Did better than that, me and Toto were watching it. Both of your first big races outside F1 ended the same, you really are alike.”

It took Mark a second to catch on, but he laughed when he did. “Oh god, I’ll have to tell him that, we’re useless.” Chuckling together he caught Christian’s eye as he wandered past, with Marko giving him a scowl.

“Wish they’d fucking get over it,” Susie snapped, not caring if they heard.

“Oh I don’t care.” Mark shrugged, he was well aware that some people did not approve, but being forty had afforded him a wonderful lack of caring what they thought. And he was glad that Fernando felt the same.

The press had intonated that their marriage had contributed to McLaren’s dismal results, which was ludicus considering how long they had been together before they could take the next step. “As long as you’re both alright, they’re still arseholes though.”

“True, but that’s got nothing to do with us being together.” Greeting Toto before the pair made their way to the paddock exit with him, Mark left feeling content despite the obvious disappointment.

“Oi, Mark! Mark!”

Hearing the unmistakable Aussie twang of Daniel, Mark slowed to a stop and watched Daniel jog up to him. “Alright mate?”

“Just wanted you to pass on my congrats to your hubby! Sucks that Honda did him over again, but hey, what a legend!”

Mark couldn’t believe the buzz was enjoying from how much love Fernando was getting in the paddock, all those questions about his motivation for skipping a race were now silent.

\---

When he asked for a little carton of milk, he got some very strange looks, but the laughter in the press room was worth it, he couldn't be that downhearted with all the praise he was getting. He spent the whole race running near the front, he hadn’t disgraced himself and managed to keep out of trouble. Apart from the race win, he had achieved everything he set out to, and of course there was the surprise that had the fastest average lap in the race.

Dinner with everyone was brilliant, the atmosphere was electric, the retirement was barely mentioned, the team had won with Takuma, so there was no point in being down in the mouth. They’d done well as a team. They’d done well full stop.

\---

Climbing into bed very carefully, Mark tried his best not to wake Fernando up, he needed his rest after such a hectic time in his life. He had been so paranoid about waking him, Mark had undressed in the bathroom, dipping into the shower quickly to wash the travel from his skin, wedging a towel along the bottom of the door too.

And that moment when he breathed out and then breathed in Fernando, his body finally relaxed. When Fernando snuffled and shifted slightly, Mark saw his chance to get a bit closer to spoon him from behind and get some much needed skin on skin contact.

“Mmm.”

Fernando wriggled back in his sleep, and mark risked a kiss to the back of his neck, but that seemed to wake him up.

“Mark?” Fernando whispered sleepily as he turned over, his limbs clumsy and uncoordinated.

He found sleepy Fernando positively adorable, and very much enjoyed the frustrated huffs that puffed over his chest as he settled down again. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Is okay, I miss you.”

“Miss you too buddy, god how I’ve missed you.” Kissing the top of his head through his messy hair, Mark felt all of his muscles go slack, he was home and had his husband in his arms.

Now he was cuddled up on Mark’s chest, his heartbeat filling his body and his arms keeping him safe, Fernando could properly relax, their home was whole again. He felt whole again.


End file.
